A need exists for permitting the sequential analysis of player positions as play in a given game evolves. This is particularly true for football as various offensive and defensive formations are used. The need for such a system is important for coaching, teaching, research and even recreation. Existing devices are primarily recreational in nature and do not afford an opportunity to have a game play materialize sequentially whereby the changing positions of the players can be sequentially monitored.
This invention allows the offense and defense to be assembled according to actual game conditions. The defensive and offensive sheet can accommodate different results on a given play, with the final course of the play being determined by the master sheet.
In addition to the recreational value of the present invention, specific game situations can be programmed by the selection of various offensive, defensive and master sheets so that teaching, coaching and research can be conducted as each play is sequentially evolved and observed. While a mechanical apparatus is disclosed, the same concept of this invention can be employed in an electronic network without departing from the invention.